Will You be Mine
by LightFoxFire143697
Summary: Will is a prince in every way, and Chelsea is the just a rancher. But Will starts to develop feelings for Chesea, only problem is... Chelsea already has someone else. What will happen to Will, find out as you read Will You be Mine.
1. The Beginning Chapter 1

Chelsea's POV-

Chelsea looked out towards the island, from the distance it was a small speck of green surrounded by the vast, blue sea. Chelsea tied a red bandanna over her brown hair that was whipping her face and turned around to see the captain of the boat standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss Greene."

"Hello Captain and a good morning to you as well," Chelsea said with a bright smile," I'm so excited to get to the island!"

The captain chuckled, "Well this island is quite a looker, I've come to this island many times but it still manages to capture my breath." "But lately the island is starting to look a run down not as many people come these days, you're the first passenger in four months, Miss Greene."

"Oh... I didn't know that, but maybe once I start working there more people will come."

"That's a fine thing to imagine any day." If you don't mind me asking, what is a city girl like you doing going to a small island like Happiness Island?"

Chelsea flinched and got quiet, a flash of sadness came across her eyes she mumbled," Well Captain I guess you can say I'm here for a new beginning in my life, a life away from the city." The captain nodded and walked off with the tip of his hat. _That's right... I'm here for a new beginning,_ Chelsea thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The boat docked onto the small port of the island, Chelsea came out..."AHHHHHH! YAY! We're finally here!" She ran around and was about to leave the beach, but Captain stopped her.  
>"Now Miss Greene I know you're excited to be here on the island and all, but it is still early in the morning and I don't think the residents would give you a warm welcome if the first thing you gave to them was a headache early in the morning."<br>"Oh that's a good point, I'm sorry."  
>Captain let out a sigh, "It's alright Chelsea they may of not heard you, and since no one else is here to help, I'll help you carry your bags to your new house."<br>"Really thank you Captain." Together with, all of Chelsea's luggage, they followed the road leading away from the beach. When they got to town, Chelsea realized that all the roads were worn out and many were unpaved. The houses were tinny, shabby looking cabins and the grass looked nearly dead, and it was the beginning of spring. It may have been only six in the morning, but Chelsea could tell none of the shops had good business_. Wow, when captain said the place is a little rundown, he truly did mean it, but not to worry I will do all in my power to help this island proper again_.  
>"Um Miss Greene, where exactly is your house, as in your address?" Chelsea stopped in her tracks, with her mouth wide opened.<br>She turned to face Captain and stuttered, "U-uh I-I-I a-am n-not..." An old, short man, he was wearing light-washed denim overalls, over a red shirt, came up behind the Captain.  
>The old man cleared his throat and Captain turned around, "Oh Taro, how are you?"<br>"I'm good, thank you." "But I got woken up earlier then usual, I heard someone screaming real loudly." Taro looked over to Chelsea, turning the color of a tomato. "Ah... so your our newest resident, Chelsea is yer name right?" Taro must've noticed that Chelsea was ashamed because he told her, "It's alright Mrs. Chelsea." Taro patted the captain's back, "Okay Captain I'll handle it from here."  
>"Alright Taro, it was nice meeting you, Chelsea, good luck," Captain tipped his hat and walked off.<br>Right before he disappeared, Chelsea yelled out, "THANK YOU," she saw him stick his hand in the air and wave, without looking back, and from there he was no longer in sight.  
>"Let's go Chelsea, I'll show you to yer house so you can put all of this luggage away." She nodded her head, and followed him past the small, run-down buildings. Taro and Chelsea encountered a small gate, "So Chelsea, yer here to be a rancher right, well you can't be a rancher without land and a house."<br>He opened the gates, and behind them was a large plot of land, a small house, a stable, barn, and coop. Each building was small in its own way, but Chelsea couldn't have been happier. "Wow it's so beautiful; I can't believe all this is mine now."  
>"Well it is, and you have to take good care of it, but you don't officially start until tomorrow."<br>"O-Oh... alright, that's fine with me, tomorrow at what time?"  
>"I'll come around six in the morning."<br>Chelsea dropped open her mouth wide, "Six in the morning! Why so early?"  
>"Chelsea you have a lot to learn before you can be considered a great rancher, and it takes a lot of work and time, so the earlier the better for you and your crops. Enough chit-chat between you and me, how about we put your stuff inside the house?"<br>"Okay!" Chelsea brightened up, and took her bags to the front of the house. Taro handed her the keys, and slowly she opened the door to her new home. "Wow it is lovely in here, but it's a little small, you know."  
>"I realize that, but so is very other building on this island, but once you get used to things you can ask our carpenter to help you upgrade your house." "Look at the time, I need to get home or my family will start fussing about me, how 'bout you go explore Chelsea, and meet the other residents?"<br>"I will, and thank you Taro," once he left, Chelsea took out her clothes and steadily put them into the closet.  
>When she finished unpacking, Chelsea started walking around the house, it was a single-story house, which made it cozy, and there was a kitchen and a back door leading to the farm. She also spotted a calendar, and a large bookshelf filled with books and files. Chelsea chose a green one and saw that on the cover were many golden swirls and lines<em>. This is beautiful,<em> she held the book at arm's length and realized that the swirls came together to make a tree. She opened the book, dust permeated the air, which made her sneeze.  
>The first few pages were filled with drawings of small people and there was some information on them, but the print was already fading. Chelsea skimmed through the book until she came to a blank page, but with what she already read it seemed to have been a story about fairies called 'sprites' and a Harvest Goddess. Chelsea put the book on the table in the middle of the room, and took a slightly wet towel to clean the cover; she then took the dry end and dusted the pages. She smiled and placed the book back down; Chelsea decided she would read it later when she finished meeting the other islanders.<br>Chelsea took out her backpack and closed the door behind her_...__  
><em>  
><em>A very little boy appeared on top of the book and opened his little eyes, "Hmm… ohh I'm awake now, but where am I? That's right I have to go to the Harvest Goddess!" The little sprite was almost the door, but suddenly he recalled, "I don't remember where she is, I can't feel her." Realizing this, the little sprite started crying... <em>_  
><em>_What didn't occur to the sprite was, how he ended up on the table and not crammed in the shelf, for you see he was stuck there for over a hundred years..._

* * *

><p><em>Once again you guys, i am just staring out, so i apoligize for making my chapters soooooo short... i have failed u alll! BUT, keep on reading plz! <em>


End file.
